le cadeau d'Harry
by tchii
Summary: Est ce que Harry donnera un cadeau ou quelqu'un lui en donnera un? venez lire pour savoir (slash et Mpreg)oneshot


**Le cadeaux d'Harry**

Harry avait laissé Drago à l'hôtel et il était dans un magasin de plongée car le lendemain ils devaient aller faire de la plongée sous marine comme cadeaux d'anniversaire pour leur un an de mariage. Un vendeur vint à sa rencontre

- Bonjour que puis je pour vous, monsieur ?

- Bonjour, je voudrais une combinaison, une paire de palme, un tubat, un masque, des bouteilles d'oxygènes, un **détendeur **et tout ce qui faut pour faire une plongée sous marine et cela pour deux personnes

- Très bien je vais chercher tout ça, vous pouvez attendre ?

- Bien sûr, je vais faire un tour du magasin pendant ce temps

Le vendeur alla dans la remise prendre tout le matériel. Harry fit donc un tour et trouva dans le côté souvenir de la boutique, un tableau d'un **Haïku **qui en le lisant lui fit pensé à son histoire avec Drago. Harry le prit et se rendit à la caisse, il attendit encore quelques minutes la venue du vendeur. Quand il arriva, il lui donna dans un sac avec tout le matériel, Harry lui fit ajouté le tableau, mais il demanda

- Pouvez vous garder tout le matériel, je viendrais le chercher demain pour faire la surprise à mon ami

- Pas de problème, par contre vous payer aujourd'hui ou demain

- Je vais vous payer aujourd'hui

- Cela fera 1 500€, vous payer comment ?

- En liquide, je suis passé à la banque avant de venir

Harry sortir du liquide, le compta et le mit sur le comptoir. Il prit le tableau que le vendeur avait emballer et sortir en lui disant à demain.

Il retourna à l'hôtel, monta dans sa chambre où Drago lui avait réservé une petite surprise en effet, il était habillé que d'un boxer vert et il avait dans son regard une lueur de désir. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme cela. Il avança vers lui, l'embrassa et lui susurra à l'oreille

- Tu es encore plus magnifique habillé comme ça que d'habitude

- Merci mon chéri

- Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent,

- Je pense que cela ferait en effet fureur au travail, mes patientes seraient contentes

- Alors, tu dois t'habiller comme ça seulement quant tu es avec moi

Il le prit dans ses bras, le conduit sur leur lit où il lui fit l'amour. Le lendemain matin, Harry emmena le petit déjeuner au lit puis réveilla le jeune homme qui était endormi dans le grand lit. Il se réveilla, embrassa Harry puis ils mangèrent leurs petits déjeuners. Harry alla chercher le tableau qu'il lui offrit pour leur un an de mariage, quand il eut finit de le lire il pleurait ce qui arrivait souvent à Drago en ce moment. Puis il lui disait d'aller s'habiller mais qu'il devait mettre un maillot dessous car ils sortaient et qu'il en aurait besoin. Il alla dans la salle de bain, quand il sortit Harry l'emmena donc devant la boutique, où il prit le matériel. Il lui demanda

- Pourquoi as-tu ce matériel avec toi ?

- C'est l'autre surprise, j'ai ce matériel et un plongeur professionnel pour qu'il nous fasse découvrir les fonds marins. Tu es d'accord

- Bien sûr

Harry prit le matériel, emmena Drago vers le bateau le plus proche où une personne les attendait. Ils montèrent dans le bateau, firent connaissance et prirent la mer. Le temps ici était très changeant et arriver en mer, il y eut un **ouragan, **le plongeur et Harry eurent le temps de se tenir à quelque chose mais Drago passa par-dessus bord. Une fois l'ouragan passer, Harry plongea pour le sauver car Drago s'était évanoui, il le remonta sur le bateau avec l'aide du plongeur et rentrèrent au port pour se diriger vers la **clinique** la plus proche.

Arriver là bas, des docteurs s'occupèrent de lui et Harry attendit dans la salle d'attente. Au bout d'un moment, une infirmière lui permit enfin d'aller le voir. Il rentra dans la chambre où il le vit étendue sur le lit, lui souriant. Il s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa et lui dit comment il avait eut peur de le perdre si tôt. Le docteur rentra à ce moment là pour donner son diagnostic.

- Après examen, il semblerait que vous soyer enceint de 2 mois.

- Harry, fou de joie, dansa avec le docteur une **salsa** endiablée, après cette danse, il se retourna vers Drago en lui disant

- Tu te rends compte mon amour, nous allons devenir parents, moi qui croyait ne jamais en avoir une propre

- Tu es content

- Oui tu m'as fais le plus beau des cadeaux mon amour

Sur ce, le docteur sortit pour que les futurs parents en profitent, Harry embrassa Drago qui y répondit.

* * *

Salut tout le monde,

Voilà c'est une réponse pour le PJM 12 de TWWO (les mots à mettre sontmit en gras)

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis bon ou mauvais.

Tchii


End file.
